


【宝皓】精液采集

by 384lyf



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 霆峰 - Fandom
Genre: 宝皓, 霆峰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/384lyf/pseuds/384lyf
Summary: 1984au
Relationships: 梁宝晴/林皓, 陈伟霆/李易峰
Kudos: 3





	【宝皓】精液采集

梁宝晴还是第一次走进这栋位于市中心，由荷枪实弹的警卫所保护着的大厦。他们一行人跟随着前方一位领路的警卫，坐电梯下到地下十五层。电梯快要停下的时候，警卫将早已准备好的身份采集卡分发给各人。  
今天是梁宝晴满十八周岁的第一天，也是他人生中的第一个法定精液采集日。由于人类的出生率过低，政府立法将ALPHA的精液列为国家的公有财产。成年的ALPHA每月有一天为精液采集日，需要到精液采集机构，将自己的精液存入国家精子库。同样，OMEGA也需每月为国家提供卵子，由国家专门机构进行胚胎的生成和培育。生育已经不再是属于个人的行为，而是国家和社会的一项生产事业。  
梁宝晴迈出电梯第一步，首先看到的是对面白墙上醒目的鲜红大字：“精液采集是每一位ALPHA公民应尽的义务。”这句话他从小在政治课本上看了不知多少次。课本上也有精液采集中心的图片，跟他现在眼前看到的一样。雪白墙壁，森严警卫，穿着白大褂的工作人员匆匆走来走去，手中拿着各种不认识的仪器。想到这些仪器一会可能会被用在自己的身上，他向前走的步伐就又有点踌躇的意思。  
一行人在电子屏上箭头的指示下走到前台，在一个护士那里登记身份采集卡，并分配到各个采集室。轮到梁宝晴的时候，护士端详着问他：“十八岁，第一次来？”梁宝晴嗯了一声，护士一指右手边的一个房间，说：“你去那间。”  
梁宝晴心里揣度着，是第一次来的都要去这个采集室，还是刚好轮到他进这里。他走过去敲了敲门，没人应声。用了点力推开门，梁宝晴伸头进去看，一眼先看到一个整面墙大的玻璃柜，里面满满当当的都是试管，呈现出可疑的白色。再往后看，有一个穿着白大褂，戴着口罩的工作人员在操作仪器。那个工作人员也正朝门口望，两人四目相对。  
对方一张脸被口罩遮得严严实实的，只能看到一对又大又圆的眼睛。梁宝晴不知怎么就脸红了，连忙走进房间，关上门。  
房间中央有一张仰卧的床位，旁边摆放着一人多高的仪器，十几根导线连接着一个遍布电极的头盔。梁宝晴脑海里不由自主的响起他那位瘦小，干瘪的政治女老师的声音。  
“......精液采集时，被采集者需戴上电刺激头盔，通过电极对大脑特定部位的电刺激，可在数秒之内射出精液，从数量和质量两个方面保证了精液的采集。同时还要警告同学们，性交和手淫是影响精液质量的较大因素，这种可耻的行为会受到法律的严惩......”  
尽管政治老师一再声称这是考试的重点内容，梁宝晴每次还是听得昏昏欲睡。但在这个房间里，他又好像无比清晰的把精液采集这一部分的考试重点回想了一遍。那个白大褂看他愣神，走到他面前点，对他说：“同学，躺到床上去，把裤子脱了。”  
他走路的时候，白大褂前襟松开了一点，露出佩戴在胸前的一根红色飘带。梁宝晴坐在床上，一边解鞋带，一边漫不经心的想那到底是什么。他突然停下了手，恍然大悟。眼前这个工作人员是个OMEGA！  
红色飘带也是政治老师强调过的重点。由于精液属于国家所有，社会倡导禁欲风气，性是邪恶的，需要被彻底杜绝。作风先进、行为贞洁的OMEGA会被OMEGA协会表彰，佩戴上红色飘带。  
梁宝晴向来讨厌禁欲宣传。手淫这种被政治老师深恶痛绝的“仅次于性交的恶行”，他偷偷做过，还做过很多遍。他虽然对贞洁这个词嗤之以鼻，但想到马上就要坦诚相见的是一名OMEGA，裤子脱下的时候，被灰色三角内裤包裹住的部位已经有了可观的隆起。  
白大褂站在仪器旁边，一边手指翻飞的操作，一边催促梁宝晴赶紧躺下，声音清冷，带点沙哑。梁宝晴忍着尴尬，反而更加难以自持，慢慢的褪下内裤，阴茎已经勃起到弹跳出来的程度。  
白大褂将与仪器连接的软管插在一个一次性橡胶杯的底部，放在梁宝晴床边的小桌上。根据梁宝晴在政治课上学到的知识，他应该把橡胶杯套在阴茎上，然后就可以带上头盔，接受电极刺激了。他伸手去拿橡胶杯，却被白大褂制止了。  
梁宝晴愕然的望着他。白大褂站得离他很近，一边把口罩摘下来，一边含含糊糊的说：“你不用那个。”  
梁宝晴没有答话。事实上在他看到对方脸的第一秒，他就什么都说不出来了。他的心脏跟他阴茎上的青筋跳的一样快，只想凑过去，亲亲那人的翘鼻子，红嘴唇。  
那人摘了口罩，又脱了白大褂，红色飘带被随意解下来扔在地上，然后是衬衫，西裤，内裤。动作很快，非常利索优雅。梁宝晴模糊的想：他好像经常这样做一样......  
眼前的身体宽肩，窄腰，肌肤雪白，在房间里灯光下泛着一层莹润的光。梁宝晴心想：完美的身体。  
完美的身体现在坐在梁宝晴的腿上，用臀部去蹭他完全勃起的阴茎。梁宝晴把有些颤抖的手贴在他身上，侧头去亲他脖子，一边亲一边问：“你叫什么名字......”  
怀里的人拉住他的手，半心半意的往自己已经湿成一片的下身牵引。他说：“林皓，我叫林皓......”  
梁宝晴摸到那一片粘滑，忍不住笑了起来。他们这个时代没有性教育，但他好像天生知道这代表着什么。他用指尖沾一点湿液，抹在林皓红润柔软的嘴唇上，问他：“贞洁烈女？嗯？”  
林皓舔舔他的指尖，说：“是啊。所有人都觉得我恨性爱，其实我爱它。”  
梁宝晴低下头亲他，说：“我们政治老师说这叫做堕落。”  
林皓点点头，他的眼睛圆圆的，显露出一种小动物一样的天真：“我堕落到骨子里了。”  
梁宝晴搂住他，在他耳边说：“你越是堕落，我就越爱你。”  
他对何为做爱知之甚少，只懂得按照自己的本能去做，看到林皓微微隆起的胸肌和嫣红的乳粒，忍不住就要去胡乱揉捏一番。揉成各种形状还不尽兴，还要用舌头，用牙齿细细的研磨。他听到林皓像哭泣一样的鼻音，跟他紧紧相贴的下体越来越湿，甚至能感到有湿漉漉的液体从他腿根流下来。  
梁宝晴把林皓从身上放下来，想了一会，把他在床上摆放成跪伏的姿势。林皓浑身发软，一回头看到梁宝晴扶着阴茎就要上，吓了一跳，连忙叫道：“不能这样！你先，你先伸手指进来扩张......”  
梁宝晴从善如流，抚摸着湿漉漉的，OMEGA完全打开的入口，试探着往里插了一根手指。林皓等了好久，发现他完全不动，一个口令一个动作，也只好自暴自弃的说：“你动一动，摸摸我里面......”  
梁宝晴一只手按着林皓的腰，强迫他翘起屁股，另一只手在他穴口进进出出，一根手指换成两根，三根。林皓先是呼吸急促，后来就把头埋在手臂里呻吟。梁宝晴没有经验，不懂什么技巧，手指进出的角度和节奏都猝不及防，反而更折磨得他受不了。他觉得自己快跪不住了，闭着眼睛说：“你进来吧......”  
等了一会没有回应，林皓皱起眉头，猛然觉得阴茎上一凉。他吃了一惊，睁眼看去，发现梁宝晴用酒精在他翘起的阴茎上涂抹几下，把精液采集仪上，本应贴附在人体太阳穴部位进行电刺激的电极贴在他的阴茎上。林皓大骇，挣扎起来，说：“不能这样用！”  
梁宝晴虽然只有十八岁，因为时常锻练，已经是成年人的体格。他借着姿势之便，一手把林皓两只手困在身后。林皓被他压着使不上力，眼睁睁的看着梁宝晴要去按动电刺激的开关。他终于服软，叫道：“你把量程调到百分之四十，满量程会坏掉的......”  
梁宝晴依言调动开关，在十几秒里，林皓的身体绷直，阴茎剧烈的抽动了几下，射精了。刺激太强烈，他觉得眼前一片白茫茫，身体又痛又爽，在自己意识到之前，已经出声哭了起来。  
下一秒，他感觉到自己被又重又狠的插入了，他被一个人搂在怀里，吻去脸上的泪痕。插入的阴茎太长，几乎能顶到他生殖腔的腔口，带来一阵又酸又涨的感觉，拔出的时候，他浑身绷紧，脚趾都要蜷缩起来。  
不知道过了多久，他感到梁宝晴的阴茎不同寻常的胀大。林皓心里一紧，顾不得还在哭哭啼啼，喊道：“你不许成结！”  
梁宝晴呻吟着退出来，把阴茎抵在林皓的嘴唇上。林皓顺从的张开嘴，但在那之前，梁宝晴已经射了。乳白浓稠的精液，本来应该在试管里，现在被涂抹在林皓挺直的鼻梁，长长的睫毛上。  
梁宝晴掏出纸巾，给他抹掉脸上的精液。林皓气喘匀过来的第一句话是：“质量很好啊，应该上交给国家。”  
梁宝晴动作一顿，问他：“少收集到一部分精液，对你工作有影响吗？”  
林皓摇摇头说：“没事，我们允许一定比例的损耗。”他动作很快的站起身来，穿上衣服，把红飘带佩戴在衬衣上，打开排风扇通风，说道：“你快走吧，在这里呆了好久，别的工作人员会起疑心。”  
梁宝晴说：“好。”他走到门口，终于还是回过头来问：“你为什么和我......”  
林皓说：“因为你是我见过最大的。”他眨眨眼睛，对梁宝晴说：“那么，下个月见。”  
梁宝晴点点头，他打开门，门外是雪白的墙壁和红色的标语。林皓注视着他，一直到他的背影消失不见。


End file.
